


[Podfic] nothing goes over his head | written by fmo

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In which Bucky gets knocked out briefly during a mission, wakes up fine, and then spends a day enduring strange hints, clandestine looks, and cryptic texts from his friends. Steve will never let him live this one down.





	[Podfic] nothing goes over his head | written by fmo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nothing goes over his head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126614) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



> Thanks so much to fmo for giving me permission to podfic this.
> 
> Recorded for revolutionaryjo for the 2017 itpe.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9r2jcpb0gd5nm5g/nothing_goes_over_his_head.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p0dacgsdg9zwtln/nothing_goes_over_his_head.m4b)
  * **Size:** 8MB/4MB | **Duration:** 0:08:40 

  
---|---


End file.
